What really happens in the head common room
by onnolea
Summary: what happens in the common room when hermione and draco are head boy and girl? Will they secretly fall madly in love or just keep it to themselves? contains slashthis is my first story on here guys, please write reviews


Hermione stretched and got up from her bed. She opened the curtains to her window and looked out. The sun just had started to come over the horizon. It was a Saturday and Hermione thought of what she had to do. Other than read some notes she had taken from DADA she had nothing else to do. She began to get dress. She slipped on a white lace bra, a white spaghetti strap shirt, pink lace underwear, jeans, and her robe over this. She wished she didn't have to wear her robe today but she knew she had to, and she knew since today was Saturday some students at Hogwarts would be trying to get away with wearing muggle clothes, and being the head girl, she had to enforce the school rules. She grabbed her DADA book where it was laying on the floor from last night. She must have fell asleep while trying to finish reading it. 'Well at least I only have about 50 or so pages left, that might take me an hour, maybe less knowing me,' she thought. She started heading downstairs into the head girl/boy common room when she spotted Draco Malfoy on the couch. She stopped walking and crept down the rest of the stairs. Was Draco reading a book? Not a school book either but a love book?

"Ahem."

Draco quickly dropped the book and put it between the two cushions of the couch.

"What the hell are you doing creeping around here?" sneered Draco.

"I thought I was just coming down the stairs to leave the common room. The real question here Draco is what were you doing, or what was it that you were reading?"

"That's none of your business mudblud. Now why don't you get out of here and go meet your two boyfriends weasel and potty?" Draco started laughing at this remark.

Hermione just rolled her eyes at this remark. "You really need to grow up Draco."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought it was you who needed to grow up. Speaking of growing up, when are you going to tell me your true feelings about me? Go ahead and do it now. I know you want to tell me how sexy I am and how you want to fuck me," Draco grinned.

"In your dreams will I only do that Draco." Hermione turned on her heel and walked out of the common room and started to head to the Great Hall. 'What a bastard. Who would like him in there right mind other than Pansy?' a voice in Hermione's head popped up, 'wouldn't that be you dear, dear, Hermione?' Hermione pushed the little voice out of her head. She couldn't like Draco. He was a bastard to her 24/7…or could she? She had spent the whole first three months of school snapping horrible remarks at Draco as he did the same but of the past two months, things weren't half as bad as they use to be. Yes, they still fought and called each other names, but not like before where they would just keep going at it. Now both of them would just both laugh it off.

* * *

Draco slid the book he had been reading out from between the cushions of the couch. He looked at the book and walked over to the fireplace. "Ugh I can't believe this," and with that remark he threw it in the fireplace. 'I cant believe I took that book down here to read. Should have known that mudblud would catch me reading it.' Draco slid his fingers though his blonde, sleek hair. He walked back over to the green and silver couch and looked around the room. There were two love seats that were gold and red, which didn't go with the colors of the couch at all. 'This whole room doesn't match,' he thought. He fell onto the couch and laid back looking up at the ceiling, which were stormy gray clouds. The ceiling in the head common room was the same as the ceiling in the great hall. Whatever the weather was outside, it was the same in their room. He turned onto his side and began to think. Over these past years in Hogwarts things weren't so good for him, though he wouldn't admit that to anyone. Half the school hated him, the girl he liked hated him, though he knew by the end of this year, he was going to get her and that was a fact, and on top of that, Harry Potter wouldn't leave him alone. 'I deserve it though, I wouldn't leave him alone the past years, but still…' He closed his eyes and fell asleep admittedly.

Draco walked into the head common room. On the couch was a girl with brown hair. She had medium length hair and it was brown. Her eyes were hazel also. She was wearing nothing except a pink bra and lace pink underwear. She got up and walked over to Draco.

"I've been waiting for you. I want to show you something, and then I want you to join in on the fun once your horny enough too."

The girl smiled a manipulative smile. She led him over to the loveseat, which had been moved and placed in front of, though not exactly, the couch. He sat down and the girl bent over and kissed him passionately on the lips. They let their tongues play around in each other's mouth while also biting down gently on each other's tongue too. All the while Draco was moving his hands over the girls' boobs and ass, getting hornier by the minute. The girl pulled away and went over to the couch where she began to feel herself. First she caressed her boobs and then went down to feel her whole body. She slid her underwear off and started to slide her finger into herself. She let out a moan of pleasure. Draco sat on the loveseat and pulled off his shirt and all. He got up and walked over to the girl who was moaning and pulled out her hand. He moved up to her lips and kissed her gently, moving down to her neck, then her stomach, then down to her vagina. He started to eat her out. The girl moaned in pleasure. He moved his tongue to the left, right, up and down. The girl was so horny. He pulled away and had her get on her knees so that she was facing the couch and her back was toward him. He slid his penis in here and started to move forward and backwards slowly at first and then quicker. The girl was moaning loud now. She pulled away and looked at him. She kissed him and then pushed him onto his back getting on top of him, she started to ride him. She went faster and harder and then hit climax at the same time that he did.

* * *


End file.
